One Day
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: You've never wanted to be perfect for someone. Until now. It's short and bittersweet.


One Day

Here's hoping that my writer's block is dead for the summer. It's a little jerky, but don't worry, its supposed to be. I don't own NCIS or That Kind of Beautiful by Emerson Drive.

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever sat staring at the shoreline all night<em>

_Don't wanna blink your eyes_

_Thinking man, this is it_

She's a whirlwind of activity. A breeze that rushes by and blows all the papers off your desk. A hug on the worst day of your life. Simple and complex. A smile when you need it. A person ruled by emotions but in love with logic. A battle between the mind and the heart. Everything you aren't. Everything you want to be. Everything you want.

She makes imperfection look perfect. Makes you want to be a better person. If not for yourself, then for her. Just because you're certain she is. Because she thinks she isn't. And you want to show her that she's wrong.

_And the last thing you think about is leaving_

_You can't believe you're seeing what you're seeing_

When you first met her, you thought she was weird. Strange. Out of control. Despite all of this, you still felt the urge to protect her. Like an adorable kitten she won your heart. Kittens, while they may appear helpless, have claws and teeth. And those claws and teeth can cause some serious damage. That's why you weren't entirely surprised to find that she could take care of herself.

That she didn't need you.

Because no one has ever _needed_ you before. Not the way that you need her now.

_She's that kind of stop you right in your tracks_

_Knock you out just like that_

_Something you just can't explain_

You thought you knew what emotions were. How they felt, what they meant. But you didn't know the half of it. _She_ is emotion. Ad you just can't understand her. You can't see through her like you can see through other people. You can't predict her or even come close to understanding her. Everything you've felt since meeting her has been like a tidal wave, a flood of new feelings. Nothing like you've ever felt before. You were might've been scared and angry and confused by it. But you're not all that sure. Because you don't know what those things feel like anymore. But that was probably it.

At least you hope so.

Because when you talked to her about it, that's what she said.

_That kind of blow your mind every time_

_That you thought you would never find_

_She's that kind_

That kind of beautiful

And now you're like a lost puppy. You follow her around like you were born to do it. You hug her back and just feel so _right_… You just don't want to let her go. But you do. And you step back and fake a smile because you know that's what she wants to see. You listen to music you don't like and you go to clubs that cloud your senses and go against your every impulse because you think you're in love.

Because everything you've heard and read and looked up about love seems to describe you.

No… Not you. How you feel when you think about her. When you're near her. Just her.

_She's like that feeling you get on a Sunday_

Forgiveness when you need it the most

And whenever you're feeling even just the slightest bit upset, you see her, and all is right again. You think sometimes about how much money you could make if you could bottle of that instant happiness. How the world would be a safer place for her to be.

_Wanna stand so close you can feel it_

Yeah, you're wishing that the whole world could see it

And one day when you're feeling particularly dreamy, you'll tell her this. And her eyes will go wide and tear up. She'll bounce on her toes and let out a little excited noise. And you'll stare at her, kind of confused. She'll have a huge grin when she leans down to kiss you. And she'll laugh at your look of blank shock. She'll grab your hand to pull you off to who knows where. And you won't mind it like you would with anyone else.

_Once you've held on, you wont remember where you've been_

Just like a song, you want to sing again and again

Every single day after that will have you feeling like you're on top of the world. Because you'll have her by your side. One day.

* * *

><p>It's not the best I've ever written, but it has been a long time since I've opened a word document inspired to write something.<p> 


End file.
